Frozen - One Shot!
by Ery Titanic
Summary: "Some people are worth melting for..."


**AN: Hi people! I watched Frozen the other day and I loved it so I thought of writing a short one shot based on one of my favorite moments of the movie but I made up the final part. I think it came out kind of cute and sweet too heheh! ;)  
>Anyway... Enjoy and leave a review if you want! Thanks for reading! x<strong>

There was silence, all was still and quiet, only snow and ice were visible in that haunted landscape. Some snowflakes were slowly falling from the sky.

In the background, the shape of a huge castle loomed. It was entirely made of sparkling ice.

That was her home, her kingdom. She would live there for the rest of her life.

Elsa stared out of the window, she was now a Queen. There was nothing in her way. She finally could be alone and free. There was no welcome for her among the people out there. Her power was too strong to handle. Elsa didn't mean to hurt anybody, especially her beloved sister Anna.

She could barely think of her without shedding a tear though.

"I don't have to feel, I don't have to feel! It belongs to the past. Everything is behind me now. There won't be mishaps anymore." she said to herself while she wandered along the huge salons of her building. Her footsteps echoed in the utter silence.

But Elsa wasn't so alone as she believed. Someone stood at the bottom of the hillside, covered of snow. She was princess Anna, Elsa's sister.

She had decided to follow Elsa, she couldn't let her alone. Anna had felt sorrowful since the moment Elsa had left after the coronation day.

Anna was a brave girl though, and ready to deal with what haunted her sister so much.

After half an hour Anna had finally reached the peak of the hill. She was now facing with the palatial building of crystal and ice. She knew for sure that inside it was Elsa.

Anna walked to the main door and knocked but it was already opene so she didn't hesitate but entered with confidence. She stopped for a moment to gaze at the beautiful dome above her, "It's amazing!" she gasped in awe then she started calling for Elsa, "Sister, where are you? Elsa! Answer me!". After a few seconds Elsa came out. She stood at the top of the stairs. A strange light surrounded her. Anna was astonished but happy at the same time, "Elsa oh, you're different, I mean, in a good way. You look beautiful!" Anna said a bit embarrassed.

Elsa forced a faint smile, deep down she was very eager to see her sister again but they couldn't stay together. "Elsa... Anyway... I'm here because I need to talk to you, it's not easy... But I miss you" Anna exclaimed taking some steps forward, "I miss you too" Elsa said. That was the plain truth, she couldn't hide it at all.

"See Elsa? We need each other, we've shared a lot of things together, why do you want everything to stop...? Why?" Anna started to walk up to the stairs and Elsa immediately took some steps backward, she was afraid. "Don't get closer, keep clear! You're not safe here!", "I'm safer here than anywhere else, I assure you!" Anna said looking at Elsa.

The latter didn't want to listen to her words. A horrible thought crossed her mind, a flash of an image of when as little kids, they both played and she hit Anna by mistake, but that wasn't just a mistake, that was what would always happen from now on, "My power is uncrontrollable, I have to stay here. I'm alone, that's true but at least I'm free", Elsa exclaimed energetically.

Anna was bewildered but she wouldn't give up on her sister.

"My dear sister, I think you're more frightened by yourself than me or anyone else", Anna walked firmly towards Elsa. She dwelled on those last words for a while and a voice inside her, rang out "Fear will be your enemy!". She tried to think what she was really afraid of and then said to herself, "How can I end up to be afraid of my sister?" That thought was unbearable.

In the meantime Anna quietly approached Elsa. She felt a tear running down her cheeks then all of a sudden she saw Anna right by her side, "See? I'm sure we can fix everything but only if we're together".

Elsa was shivering but tried to stay quiet and held Anna's hand tightly. "Don't shut me out anymore!",

"I just don't want to hurt people" Elsa broke down. "You hurt me when you're not smiling. Come on! Cheer up! Even te thickest Ice can be melted", Anna winked with a cute smile. Elsa smiled back drying her tears, "I love you Anna", "I love you too my dearest sister and friend".

They hugged each other. They were finally united.

**AN: I know it's nothing special but still... I kinda like it haha!**


End file.
